


Una llamada

by Nakuru



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Community: mision-insana, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Las llamadas que recibía nunca traían buenas noticias y Yuri presentía que esta no iba a ser la excepción.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Una llamada

El sonido del teléfono nunca vaticinaba algo bueno.

Yuri lo sabía no solo por experiencia, sino porque su trabajo lo ponía en primera fila para enterarse de las peores noticias para la ciudad.

Emergencias que podían o no requerir la presencia de los héroes era uno de los motivos más comunes y que debía solucionar sin perder tiempo, decidiendo entre autorizar a los héroes para encargarse o dejar todo en manos de la policía.

Otra razón tras las llamadas solían ser cambios inesperados en su agenda; audiencias y juicios que debían ser aplazados, por ejemplo, pero también peticiones para una autorización urgente de algún tipo y reuniones no planeadas exigidas por el alcalde o por los representantes de las empresas que patrocinaba a los héroes.

Un motivo más que era usual era Wild Tiger y las destrucciones que dejaba a su paso mientras recorría el camino de su justicia.

Y ocasionalmente algo diferente sucedía que conseguía desestabilizar a HERO TV y a sus involucrados al punto de tener que contactar de manera inmediata al representante del Departamento de Justicia y supervisor de los héroes.

¿Cuál sería el motivo de la llamada esta vez?

Yuri no perdió el tiempo intentando adivinar, limitándose a aceptar la llamada y contestar con un monosílabo para indicarle a la persona al otro lado de la línea que podía hablar.

—Uh... ¿Señor Petrov?

El titubeo era suficiente para que supiera que no se trataba de una emergencia. De haberlo sido, habría sido informado sin rodeos, mas el hombre incluso estaba perdiendo el tiempo confirmado con quién hablaba, cosa innecesaria siendo esta una línea directa.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? —cuestionó, manteniendo la impaciencia fuera de su voz.

—Llamo de parte de HERO TV —notificó el hombre con un tono menos dudoso, aun cuando habló de manera rápida, como si quisiese dar por terminada esta llamada lo antes posible—. Uno de los héroes se vio involucrado en un incidente y a la señorita Agnes le gustaría que viniera.

—¿Podría ser más específico? —preguntó Yuri con sus ojos entrecerrados, poco contento de escuchar tanta palabrería sin ninguna explicación de por medio.

—N-no me dieron ningún detalle.

Yuri contuvo un suspiro.

—¿Y estoy hablando con...?

El hombre contestó apresuradamente, claramente avergonzado de no haberse identificado antes.

Un par de segundos en la base de datos del personal de HERO TV fue suficiente para que confirmase que se trataba de un empleado de dicho programa, un asistente de producción que había sido contratado a medio tiempo. Que no le diesen información que podía ser considerada confidencial tenía sentido, aun si eso creaba el interrogante de por qué alguien que sí estuviese capacitado para explicar la situación no se había encargado de comunicarse con él.

—Me temo que no puedo hacer nada si desconozco para qué requieren mi presencia.

—Solo... solo sé que se trata de una emergencia. —Afanado, el hombre añadió dónde lo estaban esperando (en la unidad médica patrocinada por Apollon Media) y que todos los héroes se encontraban allí.

Eso solo podía significar que al menos uno de los héroes había sido la víctima de un ataque y que Joubert estaba tratando de evitar que eso se hiciese noticia, quizás por la falta de una grabación que HERO TV pudiese usar para convertir el incidente en un espectáculo, mas no aclaraba por qué requerían su presencia.

A no ser que no fuese un héroe, sino algún civil que había resultado herida debido a un héroe. O a manos de uno de ellos.

Al sentir que su cicatriz palpitaba dolorosamente, Yuri cerró sus ojos y apretó sus dientes por unos segundos, aguardando a que la sensación desapareciera.

—Iré en seguida —replicó Yuri, haciendo un esfuerzo para mantener su tono neutro.

Si estaba en lo cierto, debía descubrir qué había ocurrido de inmediato.

* * *

Preparado como estaba para encontrar lo peor, Yuri solo pudo parpadear confundido al ver una escena muy diferente a la esperada.

Todos los héroes, salvo Wild Tiger, se encontraban en una de las salas del lugar y Joubert estaba con ellos, brazos en jarra y su ceño fruncido. La atención del grupo estaba puesta en una camilla donde un chico estaba sentado haciendo muecas de molestia mientras un doctor estaba revisando sus signos vitales, cosa evidentemente innecesaria.

—Estoy bien, ya se los dije mil veces —se quejó el chico, fulminando al médico con su mirada.

—Tendremos que esperar al resultado de las pruebas —dijo el doctor, ignorando al malhumorado chico—, pero sigue sin presentar ninguna anormalidad.

—Aparte de que no recuerda nada —intervino Brooks, apretando sus labios al finalizar esas palabras como si se estuviese controlando para no decir algo más.

—¡Claro que lo hago! —exclamó el chico, indignado—. Sé cómo me llamo, dónde vivo, mi comida favorita, mi héroe favorito. —Haciendo una pausa, paseó su mirada por todo el lugar—. Solo porque no sé quienes son ustedes...

—¿Seguro que no te duele la cabeza? —interrumpió Rock Bison—. Si te golpeaste...

—¡Ya dije que no!

—Entonces tiene que ser un efecto secundario —comentó Fire Emblem, apoyando su mentón en una de sus manos—. Es la única explicación.

—Hay una tercera opción —señaló Joubert, claramente irritada—. Que este sea el efecto mismo.

Esa teoría fue recibida por un silencio pesado e inquieto que no aclaraba nada, por lo que Yuri finalmente decidió hacer algo para que notaran su presencia.

—Buenas tardes.

Su saludo hizo que la mayoría se sobresaltaran, evidenciando lo poco alerta que habían estado a pesar del (poco apropiado) título por el que se les conocía. Joubert fue quizás la menos sorprendida y suspiró sonoramente antes de acercarse a él para ofrecerle un corto apretón de manos.

—Qué bueno que está aquí —dijo Joubert, manteniendo un tono profesional pese a su obvio descontento—. Esto es algo inaudito para HERO TV.

—Tenía entendido que era una emergencia —comentó Yuri, alzando una ceja. Esperaba que eso bastara para que le dieran las explicaciones necesarias en lugar de hacerle perder el tiempo, pero en vez de eso, lo que Jouber hizo fue señalar al chico, quien se había cruzado de brazos y estaba haciendo un puchero.

—Lo es.

—No lo es —dijo el chico con una rebeldía que demostraba tan bien que no estaba lastimado que Yuri decidió darle la razón.

Todo parecía indicar que no había ningún herido y que no había ocurrido ningún tipo de suceso que pudiese resultar en uno en un futuro cercano. Fuese cual fuera la razón por la que habían temido lo contrario era quizás poco importante y bien podrían solucionarlo después, quizás sin siquiera obligar a Yuri a involucrarse supervisando el proceso.

—Si él no está lastimado, me cuesta entender cuál es la emergencia. —Yuri se esforzó por sonar confundido en vez de cortante, deseoso como estaba de volver a su oficina en vez de perder el tiempo rodeado de héroes.

—Es difícil de explicar cuando no sabemos qué pasó exactamente —dijo Brooks con sus hombros caídos y su sonrisa de comercial ausente y señaló con un gesto al chico—. Él es...

—Kotetsu Kaburagi —anunció el chico, para sorpresa de Yuri— y ustedes no son héroes.

¿Qué?

Yuri contuvo la respiración y examinó al chico con su mirada, esta vez con verdadera atención, tratando de compararlo con el hombre que tantas veces había visto en la corte, y tras unos segundos aceptó consigo mismo que podía ver ciertas similitudes en él si hacía un verdadero esfuerzo, pero eran simples generalidades como el color de su cabello y de sus ojos, y no ninguna prueba absoluta de su identidad.

Quizás lo único que podría resultar como evidencia sería alguna marca de nacimiento, mas Yuri no tenía idea de si su archivo mencionaba algo al respecto o no, por lo que no podía asegurar si podrían confirmar su identidad o no de esa manera.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el chico, defensivo al verse observado.

—Lo siento —dijo Brooks, disculpándose por el chico—, él no se ha tomado bien el estar aquí.

—¡Ustedes me secuestraron! —declaró el supuesto Wild Tiger—. Debería estar en casa, no en...

—Sternbild —aclaró Yuri superficialmente—. ¿No recuerda cómo llegó aquí?

—No.

La falta de detalles y el que luciese como si le molestara que le preguntaran solo hacía que se viese más sospechoso en opinión de Yuri, pero ningún otro de los presentes parecían compartir su opinión.

—No estamos seguros de si perdió la memoria al terminar así —dijo Dragon Kid con una sonrisa apenada.

—O si cambió de lugar con el Tiger actual —añadió Blue Rose con sus ojos fijos en el chico.

Yuri nunca había escuchado de un NEXT con poderes que le permitiesen hacer algo así y aunque eso no significaba que fuese imposible, había otra posibilidad.

—¿Han considerado que podría una mentira? —ofreció Yuri. No era improbable que el verdadero Wild Tiger estuviese en otro lugar mientras este chico, que quizá ni siquiera era tan joven como parecía, distraía a los héroes.

Al fin de cuentas, la identidad de Wild Tiger era ahora conocida por todos y si al menos dos criminales (uno, un NEXT capaz de intercambiar de lugar a dos personas y el otro su cómplice, quizás un actor o un NEXT con una habilidad semejante a la de Origami Cyclone) trabajaban juntos, podrían montar una farsa como esta y mantenerla por el tiempo suficiente para hacer lo que fuese que estuvieran planeando.

—No, ese es Kotetsu —afirmó Rock Bison—. Lo conocí cuando era un poco menos joven y no había cambiado mucho.

El chico fulminó a Rock Bison con la mirada.

—¡Si este es el futuro, pruébenlo!

—Eso es lo que hemos estado haciendo —suspiró Brooks, sonando cansado.

Origami Cyclone asintió con su cabeza y señaló con una mano una pila de revistas y periódicos que habían terminado a un lado, descartados por completo sin duda después de que la fecha no había bastado para convencer al chico.

—Podrían ser falsos —insistió el supuesto Wild Tiger—. Ustedes me están intentando engañar.

—¿Y cómo más se supone que te lo probemos? —exclamó Brooks, claramente al límite de su paciencia.

—Ya te dije que soy el indestructible Antonio —declaró Rock Bison—. No puedes decir que nunca escuchaste de mí antes.

—No, nunca —aseguró el supuesto Kaburagi, consiguiendo que Rock Bison se viese más desanimado que molesto por alguna razón.

—Yo estaba ahí cuando ocurrió. —Brooks ajustó sus antejos en el puente de su nariz innecesariamente—. Estábamos persiguiendo a un sospechoso. Kotetsu lo atrapó, pero de repente cambió y el hombre escapó.

Había muchos detalles faltantes en esa descripción de los hechos, comenzando con la razón por la que habían decidido perseguir a alguien fuera de una de las emergencias para los que los autorizaban a actuar; pese a eso, Yuri decidió enfocarse en la única pista que podría esclarecer la situación.

—¿Así que vio al culpable?

La expresión de Brooks perdió su arrogante confianza

—El señor Saito recobró las grabaciones del traje de Kotetsu, así que pronto tendremos una foto.

Eso quería decir que Brooks se había quedado atrás, quizá porque no había considerado necesario involucrarse sin cámaras presentes o porque Wild Tiger se había adelantado, persiguiendo como siempre su justicia sin titubeos.

—Identificarlo y localizarlo debería ser la prioridad —indicó Yuri, dando su papel en esta conversación como terminado. Los héroes eran quienes deberían encargarse del resto y luego reportar en detalle lo que habían hecho—. A no ser que tengan alguna otra idea para solucionar este incidente.

El silencio era un claro «no» que era tan predecible como decepcionante, ya que en lugar de concentrarse en hacer algo útil, todos estaban con un chico del que aparentemente ni siquiera sospechaban.

Yuri planeaba despedirse en ese punto, justificándose con sus muchas obligaciones y dejando un ofrecimiento de que lo contactasen si había algo en lo que pudiese ayudarlos, mas antes de poder hacerlo, se vio detenido por el presunto Wild Tiger quien, para su sorpresa, lo llamó por su nombre.

—¿Yuri?

Yuri entrecerró sus ojos y contestó con cautela:  
—¿Sí?

Solo un segundo después Yuri cayó en cuenta de que nadie había mencionado su nombre frente a aquel chiquillo, mas tensarse y preocuparse por las implicaciones de eso fue algo para lo que no tuvo tiempo, ya que el chico saltó en su lugar con sus ojos abiertos por completo y brillantes y una gran sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

—¡Así que este sí es el futuro!

¿Qué?

Decir eso o cualquier otra cosa fue un imposible para Yuri, pasmado como estaba ante la repentina afirmación sin sentido de parte de quien cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más como una amenaza.

Aquí había algo mal, peor que lo usual, y Yuri ni siquiera podía precisar qué era.

—¿Por qué estás diciendo eso ahora después de que no quisiste creernos? —bramó Rock Bison, sonando realmente molesto.

El chico alzó sus brazos y los cruzó tras su cabeza, petulante.

—Porque a él si lo conozco, duh.

Eso no era posible. Yuri podía asegurar bajo juramento (y con toda la sinceridad del mundo) que antes de que su trabajo lo llevase a la desdicha de conocer a Wild Tiger no se había cruzado con él en ningún ámbito, fuese laboral o privado.

—Creo que me está confundiendo con alguien —declaro Yuri, esforzándose por mantener la calma.

Quizás había una explicación para esto y solo la tensión del momento le estaba impidiendo descubrirla. Después eso cambiaría; por ahora, debía mantener su cabeza fría e impedir que sea cual fuese el malentendido que estaba ocurriendo se ahondara.

—Nop. —El chico incluso movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, remarcando sus palabras con ello—. Tú eres Yuri, ¿cierto?

Yuri se obligó a asentir.

—Ese es mi nombre.

El chico descruzó sus brazos para alzar sus puños cerrados en celebración.

—¡Lo sabía! —dijo sin dejar de sonreír, mirándolo de frente—. Es por tus ojos. Son raros, no los confundiría con otros.

Estar consciente de que todos lo estaban observando hacía que el extraño comentario del chico agrandase la tensión que ya sentía, pues la falta de sentido de todo solo era la punta del iceberg. Si este chico no solo no era quien todos creían que era, sino que sabía más que el nombre de Yuri, bien podría convertirse en un problema que no estaba listo para enfrentar rodeado de héroes en un lugar cerrado.

—Pero le puedo asegurar que no nos conocemos —insistió Yuri, tragándose el deseo de huir solo para mantener las apariencias. Al menos su confusión era real, lo que hizo que su voz sonara más sincera de lo que él mismo había esperado que lo hiciera.

—Claro que sí, la semana pasada. —El presunto Kaburagi sonrió de oreja a oreja—. En el evento de Mr. Legend. Tu tenías esa figura super rara y no querías acercarte al centro.

El solo nombre fue como un golpe que le robó el aire y el que no recordase precisamente de que estaba hablando no lo ayudó en ningún sentido.

Antes, cuando papá todavía había sido un héroe, él había asistido a más de uno de sus eventos, pero siempre manteniendo cierta distancia, pues guardar el secreto de la identidad de papá era importante y a diferencia de todos, él podía verlo cualquier día de cerca y no era justo que el estuviese en primera fila.

¿Acaso su camino realmente se había cruzado con el de Kotetsu T. Kaburagi en ese entonces? Yuri no podía asegurarlo ni tampoco quería tratar de hacer memoria, pues todo lo relacionado con papá había terminado embadurnado por sus pecados...

Yuri cerró los ojos por un segundo y se obligó a respirar lentamente, ansiando manteniendo una calma que ya no sentía.

Este no era el lugar o el momento para perder la compostura.

—Me temo que no recuerdo algo así —replicó Yuri al volver a abrir los ojos, dedicándole una mirada severa al supuesto Wild Tiger—. Así sea cierto, eso hace parte del pasado y en este momento hay cosas más importantes que...

—No tienes que ser tímido, te lo dije —dijo el chico sin dejar de sonreír, interrumpiéndolo—. No hay nada de malo con ser fan del más grande héroe de todos los tiempos.

Si este era un impostor, Yuri estaba dispuesto a darle crédito por ser tan irritante como el verdadero Wild Tiger lo era. Haciendo acopio de su poca paciencia y queriendo enfocarse en algo más productivo, Yuri se dirigió hacia los héroes.

—Una vez tengan alguna pista del culpable tras esto con gusto autorizaré la orden de captura —les informó con el tono más neutro que pudo usar—. Me temo que antes de eso no hay nada más que pueda hacer.

Jouber puso sus brazos en jarra y golpeó el suelo con uno de sus tacones.

—Es obvio que no podemos dejarlo solo —dijo, señalando con una mano al chico—. ¿Quién se va a hacer cargo de él mientras tanto?

—No creo que haya un protocolo para algo como esto —replicó Yuri de manera automática, prefiriendo el rumbo que el tema estaba tomando—. El servicio de protección de menores es el que debería encargarse normalmente, pero debido a lo... único de la situación quizás ellos tampoco estén seguros de cómo proceder.

Además, no era imposible que el chico fuese un impostor y si lo era, debían mantenerlo vigilado hasta tener pruebas contra él y sus cómplices. No que decirlo tuviese sentido cuando todos parecían dispuestos a creer que realmente era Wild Tiger.

La expresión de Jouber reflejó su descontento abiertamente.

—Alguno de ustedes tendrá que cuidarlo —decidió ella con un tono impaciente, mirando a los héroes—. No sabemos si el culpable volverá por él o si sus poderes causen algo más y él necesite ayuda.

Brooks asintió.

—¿Quién debería hacerlo?

—Tú eres su compañero, guapo —intervino Fire Emblem, señalándolo con su mano—, es obvio que tú deberías encargarte.

—Si es necesario —aceptó Brooks, reacomodando sus antojos en el puente de su nariz—, pero alguien más tendrá que encargarse después de las seis. Tengo una entrevista.

—¿Entonces nos turnaremos? —preguntó Dragon Kid, pensativa—. No creo que sea más difícil que cuidar a Sam.

—Así que todos vamos a terminar de niñeras —suspiró Blue Rose, mas no lucía particularmente molesta.

—No soy un niño —intervino el supuesto Kaburagi con una mueca molesta—. No necesito que me cuiden.

—Somos héroes —dijo Sky High con una amplia sonrisa—, nuestro deber es proteger a todos sin importar quien sea.

El chico bajó su mirada, como si no pudiese objetar eso y esa pareció ser la señal para que los demás continuaran planeando algún tipo de horario que les permitiera encargarse de sus compromisos sin dejar al chico solo.

—Yo puedo encargarme después de las seis —ofreció Rock Bison con un tono no del todo contento—. No tengo ninguna entrevista que me lo impida.

—No.

La firme forma en la que el supuesto Kaburagi dijo esto acalló a todos por un tenso instante que fue roto por Fire Emblem, quien puso sus brazos en jarra y se inclinó para ver al chico de frente.

—¿No comenzabas a aceptarlo?

—Sí, pero no —declaró el chico con una falta de elocuencia que podía ser considerada similar a la del verdadero Kaburagi—. No así.

—¿Entonces cómo? —cuestionó Blue Rose, mirándolo de reojo.

—Puedo quedarme con Yuri —dijo Kaburagi y al ver sus palabras recibidas con obvia incredulidad se encogió de hombros—. Ustedes van a encontrar al NEXT que puede mandarme otra vez a mi tiempo, ¿no? Entonces yo esperaré con Yuri.

Yuri estaba seguro de que él conocía más de un método para mantener su calma, pero en ese instante no podía recordar ninguno, pues en su mente solo había algo claro: debería haberse ido.

Al no hacerlo se había expuesto a seguir involucrado en esta ridícula situación, en la cual su única obligación era supervisar a los irritantes héroes que aparentemente no eran siquiera capaces de cuidar a un niño durante más que unas horas.

Tras inhalar lentamente, Yuri se obligó a contestar con toda la tranquilidad posible.

—Me temo que eso no es...

—Si es por poco tiempo podría ser la mejor opción —interrumpió Brooks con una sonrisa que no tenía razón de exhibir en tal situación—. Al fin de cuentas, no podemos dejar que Kotetsu se vaya por ahí.

—Me iría a mi casa —corrigió el chico, fulminando a Brooks con la mirada—. Pero si no me van a dejar, al menos prefiero estar con Yuri.

Tal cosa carecía de sentido.

Incluso si el chico realmente era Kaburagi y en verdad sus caminos se habían cruzado brevemente en el pasado, Yuri debería ser para Kaburagi un adulto desconocido, tal como el resto de los presentes.

—Cuando vuelvas a la normalidad —declaró Rock Bison en un bramido—, espero al menos una cerveza de disculpa.

—¿Qué? No. —El supuesto Wild Tiger hizo una mueca de disgusto—. ¿Por qué me tengo que disculpar con un viejo que no conozco?

—Viejo —repitió Rock Bison con una expresión tan desolada como su tono. Fire Emblem le dio dos palmadas de consuelo en un brazo.

—Estará seguro en la Torre de la Justicia —afirmó Jouber en lugar de ser la voz de la razón que tanto hacía falta— y así ustedes podrán concentrarse en encontrar al culpable y de responder a cualquier emergencia si se presenta algo.

Era evidente que la decisión estaba tomada, independientemente de la conveniencia u opinión de Yuri.

Pero quizás era lo mejor.

Él sí estaría alerta, a diferencia de todos esos ineptos, por lo que si este resultaba ser un elaborado engaño, el chico no lo tomaría desprevenido.

—Está bien —accedió Yuri, conteniendo un suspiro resignado—. Él puede venir conmigo mientras ustedes se encargan de atrapar al culpable, pero si al final del día no lo han logrado, alguien más tendrá que encargarse de él.

—Nadie tiene que encargarse de mí —reclamó el chico con un puchero—. Ya verás que puedo cuidarme solo.

Eso no parecía presagiar nada bueno.

* * *

Si bien Yuri trató de ignorar al chico y concentrarse en su trabajo, le fue imposible hacerlo.

Solo habían pasado cinco minutos desde que habían entrado a su oficina y aunque el chico no había hecho nada aparte de examinar el lugar con cada vez menos interés, la sensación de que haría algo en cualquier momento lo mantenía alerta y tenso.

Pronto, muy pronto, algo tenía que pasar.

Quizás ese algo sería un destrozo que le daría mayor peso a la posibilidad de que realmente fuese Kaburagi, o quizá sería algún desliz que revelaría sus verdaderas intenciones, o simplemente haría algo en su contra...

—No tienes nada interesante aquí —se quejó el chico de repente, girándose hacia Yuri y cruzándose de brazos.

—Es una oficina, no un salón de juegos —señaló Yuri al tiempo que entrecerró sus ojos.

El chico no se amedrentó; de hecho, se acercó a zancadas a su escritorio y puso ambas manos en este para apoyarse.

—¿Pero te gustan los héroes, no? ¿Y trabajas con ellos?

Lo poco acertado que estaba siendo bien podía ser una prueba de que no sabía de lo que hablaba, mas también podía ser un acto y tal vez esta era la oportunidad de averiguarlo.

—¿Ya aceptó que todos ellos son héroes? —cuestionó Yuri, fingiendo creer lo que el chico había dicho hasta ahora.

El presunto Kaburagi se encogió de hombros.

—Si es el futuro, podría ser. Y en realidad no me hicieron nada después de secuestrarme y llevarme a ese... ¿a dónde me llevaron?

—Al área de atención médica exclusiva para los héroes —aclaró Yuri sin pensarlo, mas inmediatamente después reaundó su intento de interrogarlo—. ¿Imagino que tampoco recuerda qué estaba haciendo antes de todo eso?

—Claro que sí —exclamó el chico haciendo un mohín—. Iba a casa. Mi hermano me dijo que lo esperara, pero no es como si no pueda devolverme solo y si me quedo esperándolo podría perderme la emisión de hoy de HERO TV... 

Sonaba como un recuerdo creíble, pero la imposibilidad de confirmarlo causaba que no probase nada. Al menos el chico se estaba mostrando dispuesto a responder sus preguntas, por lo que quizá podría mantenerlo hablando hasta que se contradijese a sí mismo en algo.

—¿Y se encontró con alguien en el camino?

—No. —El presunto Kaburagi contestó demasiado rápido y sacudió su cabeza antes de señala la pantalla ubicada en un costado de su oficina—. ¿Puedo ver HERO TV aquí?

¿Estaba tratando de cambiar el tema?

Yuri consideró mencionarlo, mas descartó la idea. Aún no tenía motivos para confrontar al chico y quizás hacerlo ahora causaría que tuviese más cuidado con sus palabras o incluso que se negase a seguir hablando.

—No será lo que dice haber querido ver —pronunció Yuri, mas sacó de uno de los cajones de su escritorio el control remoto y se lo entregó al chico.

—Supongo... 

Que el supuesto Kaburagi pasara un rato examinando el control fue un detalle más que Yuri añadió a la lista de posible evidencia mientras preparó su usual té, cosa que el chico no notó, tal vez por falta de interés o porque en verdad su atención estaba en el objeto.

Una vez el chico se sentó en el suelo, prendió el televisor y localizó el canal indicado, pasaron varios minutos en los que el sonido de éste fue lo único que se escuchó en el lugar.

Estaban transmitiendo un resumen de los incidentes de la noche anterior, nada particularmente interesante salvo dos intentos de robos, ambos frustrados sin mayores dificultades.

El que eso no capturase la atención del chico por mucho tiempo no era ninguna sorpresa, mas sí lo fue el que se fijara abiertamente en él una vez se cansó de ver la transmisión.

Yuri fingió no notarlo, pasando hojas de documentos sin realmente leerlas mientras aguardaba algo, cosa que solo ocurrió tras largos minutos.

—Eras más tímido —declaró el chico—. Ahora eres... no sé.

¿A qué punto quería llegar?

—¿Y? —cuestionó Yuri, cortante.

El presunto Kaburagi solo se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que no importa, ya te conoceré en el futuro. O mi yo futuro te conocerá. O...

—No, no lo hará.

No era como si tuviese alguna obligación de seguirle la corriente al que bien podía ser un farsante e incluso si era el verdadero Wild Tiger, tampoco tenía motivos para tomarse esas palabras con tanta seriedad como para hablar como si el que Wild Tiger pudiese llegar a conocerlo fuese una posibilidad real.

El chico tampoco debería tener razones para tomarse en serio sus palabras, pero lo hizo y lo evidenció con su expresión y su tono.

—¿Por qué?

El que sonase como una pregunta sincera obligó a Yuri a tomarse un momento para considerar sus opciones. Podía ignorarlo, aun si temía que la natural insistencia infantil le impediría hacerlo por mucho tiempo; podía darle una excusa como el que su trabajo se lo impedía; o incluso podía expresar su falta de interés en tal cosa.

Nada de eso sería una verdad completa, solo partes honestas que no completaban todo el panorama en el que no tenía por qué pensar ahora.

Wild Tiger y su justicia y su futuro podían esperar hasta la próxima ocasión en la que su camino se cruzase con el del héroe.

—No tengo tiempo para algo como eso —decidió contestar al fin. También era parcialmente cierto y más simple que cualquier otra posible contestación.

El presunto Kaburagi hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Eso suena aburrido. No puedes... ¿ir a los eventos de los héroes o algo?

Ese interrogante era lo suficientemente benigno y la respuesta bien podía ser considerada como algo que era conocimiento público, por lo que Yuri se la dio.

—Ocasionalmente tengo la obligación de hacerlo.

—Obligación —repitió el chico, ladeando su cabeza en aparente confusión—. ¿Qué eres, entonces?

—El supervisor de los héroes.

Por alguna razón eso hizo que el chico bajara su mirada como si estuviese perdido en sus pensamientos, mas Yuri no pudo relajarse ante eso. Tarde o temprano algo acabaría ese aparente instante de calma y no sabía si estaba preparado para lo que estuviese por suceder cuando ocurriese.

—Si... —finalmente dijo el chico, todavía sin mirarlo— si un héroe hace algo mal...

En vista de que el chico no parecía a punto de terminar esa frase, Yuri decidió decirle lo que quizás buscaba saber.

—Tengo la autoridad de suspenderlo y juzgar según la evidencia.

Tenso, el presunto Kaburagi lo miró de reojo y dijo:  
—¿No puedo ser un héroe si... si lastimé a alguien?

¿Qué era esto? ¿Una prueba de algún tipo? ¿Una pregunta honesta de alguien que estaba siendo parte de un crimen y que quería saber qué le esperaba, o una forma de averiguar algo que Yuri todavía no podía siquiera imaginar?

Yuri se obligó a concentrarse en respirar pausadamente antes de volver a hablar.

—¿A qué se refiere? —Necesitaba saber más antes que nada.

—Sí vi a alguien —confesó el chico rápidamente y tragó saliva—. Cuando iba a casa. Bueno, me estaban esperando. Yo intenté huir y... bueno, lo hice.

La falta de elocuencia del chico era comparable con la del adulto en el que supuestamente se convertiría, mas Yuri fue capaz de unir las piezas de la historia para hacerse una idea de qué había ocurrido.

—Y alguien salió lastimado.

—Estaba tratando de quitármelo de encima —se defendió el presunto Kaburagi, paulatinamente alzando su voz—. ¡Ni siquiera quería usar mis poderes! No creo que fue nada serio, pero...

Yuri suspiró.

El chico sonaba tan sincero que mantenerse en guardia y buscar una trampa en sus palabras parecía un sin sentido. Además, él había leído el archivo de Wild Tiger en detalle y no había encontrado nada grave: peleas juveniles en las que nadie había salido herido, destrucciones y un par de multas por exceso de velocidad eran lo único llamativo.

No era imposible que hubiese algo más, sellado debido a la edad de Kaburagi en ese entonces, pero su investigación sobre el héroe no lo había llevado a toparse con algo así.

—Si usted realmente es el Kaburagi del pasado —pronunció—, imagino que no fue nada serio, de lo contrario no se habría convertido en un héroe.

El chico finalmente alzó su cabeza, luciendo sorprendido por unos segundos antes de que una gran sonrisa se formase en su rostro.

—Me alegra —dijo en un suspiro—. No es que me agraden, pero no quería hacerles daño. Y quiero ser un héroe, como Mr. Legend. 

El efecto de ese nombre era implacable y Yuri tuvo que apretar sus dientes para contener un quejido de dolor debido al doloroso palpitar de su cicatriz.

Nadie debería querer seguir los pasos de papá, nadie debería poner en un pedestal a un hombre que había abandonado su propia justicia, nadie...

—¿¡A él sí lo conoces!? —continuó el chico, alzando su voz y poniéndose de pie de un salto y obligando así a Yuri a recordar dónde y con quién estaba.

Este no era el momento ni el lugar para perder la compostura, aun si la forma en la que el presunto Kaburagi se comportaba no lo hiciese parecer una amenaza.

—Él se retiró hace muchos años —consiguió decir, a duras penas logrando controlar su tono.

—Oh. —Todo el entusiasmo abandonó al presunto Kaburagi, quien miró de reojo el televisor todavía encendido—. Claro. Sí. Por algo no salió. —El chico suspiró y se agachó para tomar el control y apagar el televisor como si hubiese perdido todo interés en él—. Después de conocerlo él parecía invencible, pero supongo que no puede ser un héroe por siempre.

Si este chico realmente era Kaburagi, ¿qué pensaría si supiera que su admirado héroe había dejado de ser uno mucho antes de desaparecer de la farsa de programa en el que trabajaba? ¿Se sentiría decepcionado o se negaría a creer que era cierto? ¿Cambiaría las ideas de justicia que tenía como adulto o se aferraría más a ellas?

Yuri apretó sus labios y se mantuvo en silencio.

Él no era un tonto que se dejaba llevar por un impulso y la curiosidad que Kaburagi era capaz de provocarle no era suficiente motivo para revelar algo como eso, en especial cuando las consecuencias de ello eran imposibles de predecir.

—¿No hay algo más que hacer aquí? —preguntó el presunto Kaburagi pasados unos segundos, claramente ignorante de lo que había cruzado por la mente de Yuri gracias a sus comentarios—. ¿Qué haces aquí todo el día?

—Trabajo —replicó Yuri secamente, mas al ver que el chico no parecía intimidado y sí lucía como si estuviese esperando más detalles y estuviese, además, dispuesto a insistir para conseguirlos, Yuri añadió—: Y cualquier interrupción significa que tendré que pasar mucho más tiempo aquí.

—Huh, que aburrido —pronunció el chico con una mueca, mas pareció comprender la advertencia de Yuri, ya que pasó varios minutos en silencio, lo cual era un consuelo aun si su sola presencia era una distracción que le impedía concentrarse realmente.

Para su mala suerte, sin embargo, esa calma no duró mucho y pasado un rato el presunto Kaburagi se acercó al escritorio y apoyó sus brazos en él, mirándolo de frente.

—¿No habrías preferido ser un héroe? —preguntó, sonando sinceramente curioso—. Si tuvieras poderes...

—No. —Eso no era algo que Yuri siquiera necesitaba considerar para poder contestar, lo cual quizás era bueno ya que esa no era una conversación que planeaba permitir, sin importar si este chico era el verdadero Kaburagi o no.

—¿Por qué no? —insistió el chico, terco como quien supuestamente era—. Los héroes son geniales, ¿cierto? Y no trabajan en oficinas.

Yuri se contuvo de masajear su entrecejo, sospechando que de cualquier forma eso no lo ayudaría a detener el dolor que ya estaba sintiendo.

—Temo que está confundiendo lo que usted quiere con lo que yo quiero. —Evitar de esa manera responderle al presunto Kaburagi debería ser suficiente, al menos si quien estaba frente a él realmente era un chico.

—Tal vez. Pero no creo que seamos tan diferentes. Cuando nos conocimos pensé que nos entendíamos bien.

Oh, si este chico era Kaburagi no podía estar más equivocado.

Aunque Kaburagi tenía una justicia real, una que incluso él esta dispuesto a admitir como tal, no era más que un ingenuo que creía que una farsa podía hacer una verdadera diferencia y que no notaba que su propia justicia tenía límites y no bastaba 

Quizás Yuri había sido igual cuando había sido más joven, cuando todavía ignoraba que incluso el más grande de los héroes podía convertirse en un pecador más, pero había abierto sus ojos a la realidad en vez de aferrarse a un ideal que no era más que un espectáculo.

—Si realmente nos conocimos —pronunció Yuri en un tono tan neutro como pudo—, es posible que usted se haya llevado la impresión equivocada.

—Nop. —Kaburagi sonrió, altivo—. Sé que tengo razón, me lo dice mi instinto.

Eso no merecía una respuesta.

Yuri decidió dejarlo claro abriendo una carpeta cualquiera, queriendo dedicarse a cualquier cosa menos a esto, mas antes de poder decir que tenía mucho que hacer, sonó el teléfono.

¿Por una vez traería una buena noticia o se trataría de algo peor a lo actual?

Tenso, Yuri contestó antes del segundo timbre y quien le respondió fue Joubert, hablando rápidamente.

—Encontramos al sospechoso —informó ella sin ningún rodeo—. ¿Los héroes están autorizados para capturarlo?

Esto no era algo de lo que Joubert se encargaba normalmente. Algo inusual nunca fallaba en hacer que Yuri sospechara de la razón, mas esta vez se tragó su recelo y contestó de inmediato.

—Por supuesto. — _Por favor_ , pensó. Entre más rápido lo capturasen y aclarasen la verdad de la identidad de este chico (o este volviese a la normalidad, si ese era el caso), él podría volver más pronto a su vida, en vez de seguir perdiendo el tiempo como lo había estado haciendo.

—En ese caso necesitamos que Wild Tiger está cerca. Haremos que revierta los efectos en cámara.

Así que por eso era que ella misma había llamado.

Por predecible que fuese el que HERO TV quisiese hacer de esto una parte más del show, el que Joubert hubiese pedido una autorización para eso específicamente hizo que Yuri apretase sus labios, disgustado, y por varios segundos consideró negarse alegando que la seguridad y la identidad de un menor de edad no podía ser puesta en riesgo de tal manera. Aun así, él mismo quería acabar con esto ya mismo.

—¿Puede garantizar que no habrá ningún peligro? —Fue lo que terminó preguntando, incapaz de simplemente acceder a pesar de todo.

Joubert bufó.

—Cuando ustedes lleguen, los héroes ya lo habrán capturado.

Los héroes no merecían tanta confianza, mas Yuri decidió no decirlo y enfocarse en el problema actual.

—La transmisión no será en vivo —decidió y explicó solo parte de la razón antes de que ella objetase—, en caso de que el resultado no sea el esperado. —Porque si este chico no era Wild Tiger, llevarlo al mismo lugar en el que un criminal se encontraba podría traer, en el mejor de los casos, una demanda y en el peor, una tragedia; incluso el escape de ambos era una posibilidad que nadie estaba considerando...

—Está bien —accedió Joubert sonando como si no estuviese nada contenta con el veredicto—. Le enviaré la dirección.

Yuri entrecerró sus ojos, poco a gusto con la implicación en esas palabras.

—¿Imagino que algún héroe vendrá a recogerlo? —Él ya estaba haciendo mucho más de lo que le correspondía y no podían pretender que además abandonase su trabajo para jugar el papel de chofer de un chiquillo que podía ser o no Wild Tiger.

—Todos están ocupados —replicó Joubert—. La policía puede encargarse.

Al menos no seguía pidiendo que él lo llevase, pero... ¿realmente podía dejarlo en manos de la policía? Consciente de lo que eso significaba, Yuri contuvo un suspiro antes de decir entre dientes:  
—Me encargaré personalmente.

—Bien. Vengan cuanto antes.

Yuri apenas alcanzó a poner el teléfono en su lugar antes de recibir toda la información necesaria para llegar al lugar en el que los héroes tenían al presunto culpable rodeado.

No queriendo postergar esto más de lo necesario, Yuri tomó su maletín y se puso de pie tras dejar todo en orden en su escritorio.

—Vamos —ordenó, dirigiéndose directamente hacia la puerta.

—¿A dónde? —El chico corrió tras él sin aparentemente detenerse a pensarlo, mostrando su interés no solo en su tono.

Yuri lo miró de reojo, examinándolo en busca de cualquier indicio de algo anormal.

—A descubrir la verdad.

* * *

Dicha verdad no involucró ningún tipo de ataque durante el camino, no de parte del chico ni de ningún potencial cómplice. Lo que sí ocurrió fue una serie de "Oh" y "Hmm" y "Wow" del chico, quien pasó todo el recorrido en auto mirando por la ventana con interés.

Cualquiera diría que esta era su primera visita a Sternbild... o por lo menos al Sternbild actual, mas Yuri no permitió que eso lo distrajese al punto de saltar a conclusiones que bien podrían ser erróneas.

¿Y lo serían?

Ese interrogante pesó sobre él entre más se acercaron al punto que la policía tenía acordonado debido al enfrentamiento de los héroes contra el sospechoso, el cual, aparentemente, ya había sido capturado.

—Blue Rose podrá ser la próxima reina de los héroes —comentó un policía, mirando la pantalla de su teléfono con tanta atención que era obvio que no estaba prestándole atención a sus alrededores por estar viendo la transmisión en vivo de HERO TV. Típico.

—¿Ya atraparon al sospechoso? —buscó confirmar Yuri, deteniéndose junto al policía y notando que el presunto Kaburagi lo estaba siguiendo de cerca.

—¡Sí! Ella... —El uniformado giró hacia Yuri, luciendo emocionado de hablar al respecto, mas al ver y reconocer a Yuri, palideció, tal como sus compañeros lo hicieron—. S-Su señoría, estábamos comprobando el estado de la situación...

En cualquier otro día Yuri quizás lo habría reprendido, recordándole que existían canales de comunicación muchos más apropiados para ellos. Hoy, sin embargo, Yuri no veía el punto de perder el tiempo con pequeñeces.

—No levanten los bloqueos todavía —indicó, haciendo un amague de querer continuar su camino y los hombres de inmediato abrieron el paso para permitírselo y si bien intercambiaron miradas titubeantes al notar que el chico fue tras él, ninguno se atrevió a decir nada.

Bien. Perder el tiempo con explicaciones no tenía sentido.

—Wow —susurró el supuesto Wild Tiger una vez estuvieron a cierta distancia de los policías—. Ellos te respetan tanto como a un héroe.

Yuri frunció el ceño ante la comparación, mas no replicó, apenas conteniéndose de presionar su mano contra su rostro. Esto ya estaba por terminar, se recordó, no tenía sentido perder la paciencia ahora.

La zona donde los héroes, las cámaras de HERO TV y un hombre atrapado en hielo se encontraban no estaba muy lejos de la calle bloqueada por los policías. Yuri recibió una confirmación de que en ese momento no estaban grabando aun antes de fijarse en los encargados de las cámaras, ya que los héroes, en vez de posar para el espectáculo, se encontraban en diferentes estados de relajo, como si ya hubiesen terminado su trabajo.

Cosa que no era cierta.

Yuri miró de reojo al chico y luego se acercó a pasos rápidos que obligaron al presunto Kaburagi a trotar para no separarse.

—Imagino que pueden encargarse del resto —dijo Yuri sin ningún preámbulo, sobresaltando a más de uno.

—Claro —replicó Brooks, reponiéndose antes que nadie y dedicándole una sonrisa más apropiada para las cámaras—. Gracias por encargarse del viejo.

—No soy ningún viejo —protestó el chico, plantándose junto a Yuri en lugar de avanzar más—. Ustedes son los viejos y no pienso quedarme si Yuri se va.

¿Qué?

— _¿Qué?_ —bramó Rock Bison, haciendo eco a los pensamientos de Yuri.

—Ellos —intentó explicar Yuri, ya cansado de verse involucrado en esta insensatez— se encargaran de que vuelva a su hogar.

—¿Cómo? —rebatió el chico, desafiante y entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Él causó esto —pronunció Blue Rose, señalando con un dedo al hombre atrapado en el hielo, el cual solo tenía su cabeza fuera de éste—, él lo arreglará.

—Imagino que eso significa que pudieron identificarlo.

—Sí. —Brooks asintió, esta vez luciendo completamente serio—. No tenemos ninguna duda de que él es el culpable.

Bien.

Después tendría que ver él mismo esas grabaciones y encontrar en ellas más que el juicio rápido que estos tontos habían hecho, mas fuese lo que fuera la explicación tras esto, su parte en ello llegaría a su fin muy pronto.

—Vaya —le ordenó al presunto Wild Tiger, quien hizo una mueca pero avanzó un paso antes de mirar hacia atrás.

—Confío en ti, Yuri.

¿Qué? _¿Por qué?_

La confusión fue lo que sin duda mantuvo a Yuri en el lugar, observando todo desde cerca en lugar de hacer lo sensible e irse y esperar un reporte completo de lo que ocurriese.

—Bien —dijo Fire Emblem, posando frente al hombre atrapado en hielo—, ahora devuélvenos a nuestro Tiger.

El hombre bufó.

—Podrían esperar y volverá solo.

—¿Cuándo? —cuestionó Dragon Kid.

—Un día, dos. Nunca es exacto.

Así que aquel hombre ni siquiera tenía un concepto claro de los alcances de sus habilidades, mas sí consideraba que al finalizar su efecto la persona original regresaba en algún sentido y eso daba peso a la posibilidad de que ese chico fuese Kaburagi. Pero...

—¿Podría ser permanente? —La voz de Blue Rose tembló al final, aun cuando un segundo después enderezó su postura y se mantuvo firme, mirando fijamente al hombre.

—Nunca lo ha sido. ¿Me pueden sacar ya de aquí? ¡Me estoy congelando!

Ridículo.

Él no era el único que lo pensaba, si juzgaba por el resoplido de Origami Cyclone desde un punto alejado mientras Fire Emblem usó sus propios poderes para sacar al hombre del hielo, quien se quejó a gritos del método, mas salió ileso.

Brooks le señaló al chico que se acercara más, cosa que hizo, y Sky High, quien estaba sobrevolando sobre la escena, eligió ese momento para decir:  
—No intentes nada. Y no se te ocurra intentar nada.

—Sí, ya. —El hombre sobó sus propios brazos repetidamente—. Sé cuando rendirme. —El hombre estiró un brazo hacia el chico, lo tocó y activó sus poderes.

Y un instante después el chico desapareció, dejando en su lugar a Wild Tiger.

—¿Huh?

Esa falta de elocuencia era tan típica de Wild Tiger que Yuri entendió de inmediato que todo había concluido, por lo que no esperó un segundo más antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse del lugar a paso rápido, queriendo dejar todo el incidente atrás.

* * *

Pero no era tan fácil.

Los interrogantes tras los poderes del que había resultado ser un simple ladrón eran lo de menos, pues ya sabiendo que no podía usarlos sin tocar primero a alguien hacía posible evitarlos; el problema era otro.

Si aquel chico había sido Kaburagi desde un comienzo, todo lo que había dicho podía tener algo de verdad, aun cuando Yuri mismo no podía asegurarlo. ¿Realmente su camino se había cruzado con el de Kaburagi antes?

Sonaba imposible y aun así, Kaburagi había actuado de tal forma que lo hacía creíble y que había hecho que Yuri considerase la posibilidad de que fuese cierto antes de tener una confirmación de ello. Los pocos detalles que había mencionado encajaban, ya que él realmente había asistido a más de uno de los eventos de papá cuando él todavía había sido un héroe. Él había sido ingenuo, no había reconocido esa farsa publicitaria como lo que era y mucho menos había previsto cómo terminaría, por lo que se había emocionado con todos, disfrutando desde su rincón el secreto de ser él hijo de aquel _héroe_.

Pero no había forma de que alguien lo supiese o lo recordase.

Él mismo no podía precisar nada, ni siquiera si había hablado con alguien en uno de esos eventos. Y Kaburagi era memorable, por lo que, de haberlo conocido...

El sonido del teléfono _de nuevo_ lo interrumpió, forzándolo a recordar que debía estar trabajando y no pensando en algo que bien podía considerar después.

O no.

De hecho se le había acabado el tiempo para ello, ya que la llamada venía de la recepción de la torre y le informó que Wild Tiger lo estaba buscando.

¿Y qué podía hacer ahora, excusarse y no recibirlo, arriesgándose a que Wild Tiger lo buscase en un peor momento, o afrontar de una vez lo que fuera que él héroe quisiese?

Masajeando su entrecejo, Yuri consideró sus opciones y notando que estaba acorralado, contuvo un suspiro.

—Dígale que siga.

Kaburagi no tardó más que unos minutos en aparecer en su oficina como si hubiese corrido todo el camino y ya allí, golpeó la puerta y entró antes de recibir respuesta, dedicándole una sonrisa que parecía solo ligeramente avergonzada.

—Solo tengo unos minutos —advirtió Yuri con un tono más cortante del que usaría normalmente cuando no se trataba de un asunto legal.

Sin amedrentarse, Kaburagi cerró la puerta tras él y se acercó.

—Unos minutos están bien —dijo sin perder su sonrisa—. Ni siquiera sabía si me recibiría, pero pensé que valía la pena intentarlo...

¿Y qué le costaba ir al grano y acortar esta tortura luego de que Yuri le había advertido que no tenía mucho tiempo?

—¿Qué necesita, exactamente? —interrumpió Yuri.

Kaburagi se encogió de hombros.

—No es que _necesite_ algo, simplemente... —dijo, su voz perdiendo su fuerza y su mirada perdiéndose en algún punto, como si un recuerdo lo estuviese distrayendo—. No es que haya viajado en el tiempo y mi yo pasado hubiese estado aquí. Fue como recordar perfectamente algo que pasó cuando tenía esa edad y olvidar lo que pasó después. Y luego, volver a recordar el presente no me hizo olvidarlo.

Sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, Yuri tuvo con cerrar sus ojos por un segundo antes de contestar.

—No veo su punto. —Esa era una mentira. Él comenzaba a ver lo que Kaburagi había venido a decirle, mas esa no era una conversación que quería tener y si podía evitarla...

—Recuerdo cuando nos conocimos. No tenía idea de que eso había pasado, pero ahora sé que sí.

… pero no podría hacerlo, claro. Kaburagi era Wild Tiger, él héroe más persistente e irritante en la ciudad, y tal como insistía en interponerse en su camino, ahora no le permitiría tomarse un tiempo para considerar la revelación del pasado que había tenido o para permitirse olvidarla como aparentemente había olvidado lo sucedido en primer lugar.

—No puedo decir lo mismo —dijo Yuri con sequedad, no queriendo considerar las implicaciones de las palabras del héroe—. Lo que sea que usted cree recordar...

—Es la verdad —intervino Kaburagi con una seriedad tal que acalló a Yuri por completo—. No que lo culpe por dudarlo, fue hace mucho y no creo que muchos recuerden a alguien que solo vieron una vez... —La firmeza en la voz de Kaburagi fue remplazada por titubeo según continuó hablando—. Porque no nos vimos de nuevo, ¿cierto? 

—No. —Para bien o para mal, Kaburagi era memorable, al fin de cuentas, y si hubiese tenido la desdicha de encontrarse con Kaburagi repetidas veces antes de que él se involucrase con los héroes por motivos laborales y extra-laborales, él lo recordaría.

—Oh. —Wild Tiger se mostró decepcionado por un momento, tras lo cual se encogió de hombros—. El punto es que en ese entonces fue memorable, pasaron los años y ahora...

—Ahora estoy trabajando —interrumpió Yuri, descolocado al escuchar a Kaburagi describirlo de la misma forma en la que él describía a Kaburagi. 

Y Kaburagi se echó a reír, porque, aparentemente, en vez de amedrentarse o sorprenderse o captar la indirecta y dejarlo en paz, pensaba que eso era hilarante.

—Tan serio como siempre —comentó Kaburagi, todavía sonriendo y con sus ojos brillantes—. Eso lo pensé esa vez también. Yo sugerí que nos escabulléramos a la sesión exclusiva de autógrafos. No parecía difícil, pero te negaste...

Que eso sonase como algo que había escuchado antes era aterrador y quizás una señal de que se estaba dejando influenciar por esta locura. Yuri apretó sus labios por un momento y una vez logró calmarse, decidió que había tenido suficiente. Era hora de acabar con esta conversación.

—Si usted lo dice.

—Me acuerdo perfectamente, como si hubiese sido ayer. —Kaburagi sonrió ampliamente, como si hubiese visto esas palabras no como el comentario carente de interés que era, sino como una oportunidad para seguir con su cháchara—. No me molestó del todo y no me molesta ahora. De hecho... gracias. Es bueno saber que podemos contar con usted.

¿Acaso Kaburagi esperaba conseguir algo con esas palabras?

El que Kaburagi lo mirase expectante parecía indicar eso.

Yuri apretó sus labios por un par de segundos, en los cuales preparó la que sería su respuesta para dejarle muy claro a Kaburagi que, independientemente de lo que él creyese del pasado, eso era irrelevante ahora y Yuri no planeaba cambiar nada debido a eso. Antes de poder hacerlo, sin embargo, Kaburagi soltó una corta risa.

—No has cambiado en eso, aunque ya no es tan obvio. Eres tímido y malo para aceptar cumplidos.

—¿Disculpe?

Wild Tiger amplió su sonrisa.

—Ya no es tan obvio —repitió Kaburagi como si creyese que Yuri necesitaba ese consuelo—. Pero en retrospectiva me doy cuenta. 

Esto era ridículo.

Yuri se esforzó por no expresar su creciente exasperación y sí buscar algo que decir que pudiese acabar con esta conversación sin sentido y asegurarse de que Kaburagi no volviese a estar en su oficina por ninguna razón no laboral, cosa que le resultó más difícil de lo esperado.

Tenía una imagen que mantener, al fin de cuentas, y aunque fuese irritante, Kaburagi seguía siendo un héroe.

—No estoy seguro —pronunció Yuri cuidadosamente— de qué es lo que cree saber, pero...

—No te preocupes —interrumpió Kaburagi con una familiaridad poco apropiada y persistente—, no le diré a nadie. Y no pretendo saber todo o conocerte bien. Pero ya sé que no eres un desconocido.

Eso no tenía ningún sentido, mas Yuri decidió no señalarlo y permitir que Kaburagi continuara parloteando pese a que era obvio que no tenía un punto al que llegar.

Excepto que no fue así.

Kaburagi finalmente hizo una pausa, sonrió con nerviosismo por unos segundos y mirándolo a los ojos, dijo:  
—Siento que ahora mucho tiene sentido. Como lo en serio que te tomas todo y lo mucho que esperas de los héroes... —Wild Tiger lució pensativo por un instante y, por alguna razón, frunció el ceño—. Eso es bueno, creo. Mejor que... bueno.

El que Kaburagi se encogiese de hombros era una forma extraña de cerrar lo que fuese que estuviese implicando. No era como si Wild Tiger supiese de los muchos detalles de la corrupción de HERO TV y aun después de todo lo ocurrido con Maverick parecía mantener un ingenuo positivismo sobre lo que realmente ocurría y había ocurrido.

Como con papá...

Yuri tuvo que cerrar los ojos por unos segundos y obligarse a respirar pausadamente, intentando ignorar las dolorosas palpitaciones de su cicatriz y no alzar su mano para cubrirla. Un gesto así llamaría la atención en el peor de los sentidos y lo último que necesitaba era que Wild Tiger pasase más tiempo aquí, trayéndole conmociones a su vida e interponiéndose en su camino.

—Si usted lo dice.

Kaburagi río una vez más, en esta ocasión de manera más abierta y extensa.

—Es bueno tenerte de nuestro lado.

¿Acaso Kaburagi no estaba consciente de que lo que estaba diciendo carecía de sentido?

—No sé qué le dio esa idea, pero...

—No estoy diciendo que sea parcial, todos sabemos que no —corrigió Kaburagi rápidamente, notando las implicaciones de sus propias palabras—. Pero es casi como si fueses un héroe. No que seas un segundón o...

—¿Se da cuenta de que eso no tiene sentido? —interrumpió Yuri, dándole voz a sus pensamientos abiertamente pues, sospechaba, de lo contrario esta ridícula conversación podría extenderse incluso más.

Era obvio que Kaburagi no sabía qué quería decir o, si lo hacía, no tenía idea de cómo organizar sus palabras y dejar algo claro.

—Sí —admitió Wild Tiger con una carcajada nerviosa—. Es difícil de explicar, pero viéndote aquí ahora siento que sí hubieses sido un héroe si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes. Y no eres un héroe, pero a tu manera estás haciendo lo que crees y siguiendo un camino parecido al nuestro.

No estremecerse era imposible.

Aunque Wild Tiger no lo supiese, estaba acercándose a muchas verdades. Quizás el irritante héroe desconocía muchos hechos y estaba asumiendo ideas erróneas como el que Yuri no fuese un NEXT o que lo que hacía en el Departamento de Justicia reflejaba todas sus convicciones, pero sus conclusiones eran correctas.

Yuri alguna vez había soñado con ser un héroe, cosa que solo había confesado en su niñez un par de veces en susurros tímidos a alguien de su misma edad, ignorante como era en ese entonces; y sí, él luchaba por su propia justicia y demostrarla frente a las cámaras (por necesidad, no por gusto) lo hacía mas similar a los héroes de lo que le agradaba.

Y si con solo un recuerdo que Yuri mismo había olvidado Wild Tiger podía intuir tanto, ¿qué más podría descubrir si continuaba cerca?

Cerrando sus puños, Yuri se obligó a mantener un semblante calmo a pesar de la creciente alarma en él. Tenía que hacer que Wild Tiger se fuese de inmediato.

—Señor Kaburagi —pronunció Yuri con lentitud, repasando sus argumentos primero en su mente—, independientemente de lo que crea que ocurrió en el pasado, tengo que recordarle que, como supervisor de los héroes, tengo que mantener ciertos límites profesionales y...

—Claro, entiendo. —Wild Tiger cortó sus palabras con aparente bochorno—. Y no estoy pidiendo nada. Solo... quería que supieras... que supiera —se corrigió.

—Oh —musitó Yuri, de nuevo quedándose sin palabras. Sería más fácil resentir a este héroe si Wild Tiger se mostrase obstinado como cuando se encontraban con máscaras entre ellos; pero que pareciese comprender realmente y estuviese dispuesto a dar el paso atrás que Yuri le estaba exigiendo era inesperado.

—Sí —reiteró Kaburagi, sonriendo de nuevo—. Solo... gracias por todo. Incluso por hacer de niñero.

Yuri resopló antes de poder contenerse y en un impulso de sinceridad, dijo:  
—Espero que no se repita.

—Yo también —confesó Wild Tiger—. Al comienzo solo estaba desorientado, pero todavía me siento extraño. 

Morderse la lengua para no preguntar "¿En qué sentido?" fue una necesidad, ya que solo prolongaría algo que, de por sí, nunca debió hacer comenzado.

—Espero que se recupere pronto. —Esas palabras eran más apropiadas para concluir esta conversación—. Si eso es todo lo que quería decir...

—Sí, cierto, está ocupado. —Mas en vez de moverse, Kaburagi bajó su mirada en un gesto pensativo, titubeante—. Y... bueno, sé que dirá que no, pero si algún día necesita ayuda...

¿Y por qué, exactamente, podría llegar a requerir ayuda de un héroe?

La sola idea era ridícula y desagradable. No que pudiese expresarlo de ninguna manera, a no ser que quisiese atraer más atención del irritante héroe que quería fuera de su oficina ya.

—Lo recordaré.

Pese a que sus palabras no fueron más que una cortesía vacía, Kaburagi sonrió de oreja a oreja con sus ojos radiantes y finalmente se despidió agitando su mano y partiendo de aparentemente buen humor.

Yuri no podía decir lo mismo, pero el volver a estar solo fue un alivio... al menos hasta que su teléfono sonó casi media hora después.

¿Qué había pasado esta vez?

Yuri contestó con presteza pese a su renuencia, rogando internamente no escuchar que se trataba de algo relacionado con Wild Tiger de nuevo.

Por hoy ya había tenido suficiente.


End file.
